blooming petals
by winter lodge
Summary: mengintip fragmen kehidupan nakamura rio di balik derai hujan kota london. [drabbles #bloomingpetals]
1. day 1

**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei; no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

this is a very late entry dari penyelenggara yang tidak tahu diri mohon ampuni aku teman2 ;u;

.

.

.

 **day 1,**

 _something she would wear._

.

.

.

Rio merogoh saku, mencari kunci _flat_ -nya yang terkubur oleh lembaran-lembaran _poundsterling_ dan bungkus permen. Setengah menit ia habiskan mengaduk-aduk isi saku, namun ujung-ujung jarinya tak kunjung menyentuh kelinci plastik yang ia jadikan gantungan kunci. Hal ini seketika membuatnya sedikit panik— _ayolah Rio, kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kunci_ flat _untuk ketiga kalinya tahun ini._ Membayangkan harus menghadap _landlady_ -nya lagi untuk meminta kunci membuat perutnya mulas. Beliau memang baik hati, tapi ada hari-hari buruk di mana Rio lebih memilih untuk bertarung melawan Loch Ness dibandingkan berurusan dengan _landlady_ -nya, dan salah satu contoh hari buruk itu adalah ketika Rio mengurus kuncinya yang sudah hilang untuk kedua kalinya tahun ini, kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Pada saat seperti ini, Rio langsung menyesali mengapa ia tak segera menggandakan kunci _flat-_ nya, untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Beruntungnya, Rio dapat menemukan kuncinya tak lama kemudian, terselip di antara bungkus-bungkus permen yang ia jejalkan sembarangan ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan tempat sampah di jalan. Gadis itu menarik napas lega, bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak perlu melaporkan kehilangan kunci lagi, juga bahagia karena ia bisa segera mandi air hangat. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena terkena hujan sudah berteriak-teriak meminta kehangatan.

Buru-buru Rio membuka pintu _flat_ -nya, menanggalkan sepatu di belakang pintu—Rio sesungguhnya akan lebih suka dan lebih lega seandainya _flat_ ini punya _genkan_ —dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi, menikmati waktunya dengan air hangat dan _bath bomb_ yang baru saja dibelinya.

London masih diguyur hujan deras. Setelah ini, Rio harus ingat untuk menggandakan kuncinya—atau setidaknya, memasukkan hal tersebut dalam agendanya.

.

.

.

Kalau sedang hujan seperti ini, Rio paling suka menyeduh kopi dan ramen instan yang dibawanya dari Jepang. Hujan yang terlalu sering turun di London membuat persediaan ramen-nya jadi cepat habis; mungkin di akhir pekan nanti ia harus membeli ramen instan yang dijual di beberapa toko dekat flat-nya, meskipun terkadang rasanya berbeda dengan ramen instan yang ia bawa dari Jepang.

Ia melangkah menuju sofa dan meletakkan ramen serta kopinya di atas meja, bermaksud untuk menikmatinya sambil menonton televisi. Belum cukup, masih ada yang kurang. Ia butuh selimut kesayangannya untuk menemani sorenya yang mendung ini—Rio baru saja bergerak menuju kasur untuk mengambil selimutnya ketika ia akhirnya teringat bahwa selimutnya masih ada di binatu. Rio mengeluh pelan. Mungkin ini saatnya membongkar lemari dan mencari selimut lain, meskipun selimut itu mungkin tidak dapat menggantikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan selimut kesayangannya.

Lemari Rio terdiri dari tiga bagian. Bagian pertama dan kedua tempatnya menyimpan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari, bagian kedua untuk menyimpan cadangan seprai, sarung bantal, selimut, mantel yang jarang dipakai, dan baju-baju yang sudah kekecilan. Singkatnya, bukan bagian favorit dari lemarinya.

Rio memeriksa tumpukan di bagian paling bawah. Setidaknya, meskipun bagian itu bukan bagian favoritnya, ia masih ingat di mana ia menyimpan selimut. Ada beberapa selimut cadangan yang ia punya, sehingga ia harus memilah-milah terlebih dahulu mana selimut yang setidaknya mendekati selimut kesayangannya.

Gerakan tangannya yang sedang memilah-milah selimut seketika terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah _sweater_ terselip di antara selimut-selimut tersebut. Dahinya berkerut, mempertanyakan keberadaan _sweater_ di tengah-tengah selimut. Ketika dibentangkan, sweater biru muda tersebut menampilkan gambar sebuah kumis dan topi, membuat Rio seketika teringat kembali memori dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

"Nih, bawa ya."

Besok Rio akan berangkat untuk melanjutkan studinya ke London, dan sore ini Karma melemparkan sebuah _sweater_ yang masih dibungkus plastik ke arahnya. Rio mengerutkan alis, heran karena Karma mau repot-repot datang ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkan sebuah _sweater._

"Sweater?" tanya Rio.

"Kata mamaku, di London sering hujan. Biar nggak masuk angin." Karma menunjuk-nunjuk sweater yang kini sudah dipegang Rio. "Aku beli di butik tempat mama biasa beli _sweater,_ kualitasnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Maaf kalau gambarnya agak norak."

Rio mendengus menahan tawa. "Mamamu yang pilih, ya?"

Karma menggaruk kepalanya. "Maklumi saja, selera ibu-ibu."

Melihat reaksi Karma barusan membuat Rio semakin geli. Disenggolnya lengan Karma sambil menampilkan cengiran jahil di wajahnya. "Jangan minta tolong Mama terus, dong, bagaimana sih kamu ini. Payah deh, bagaimana nanti kalau punya pacar?"

Karma memalingkan wajah, menghindari ledekan Rio barusan. "Apa sih."

Rio tersenyum lebar.

"Anyway, terima kasih banyak untuk sweater-nya. Lucu, kok," ujar Rio setengah menghibur. "Pasti akan kupakai."

"Tentu saja kau akan memakainya," tukas Karma penuh percaya diri. "Pilihanku kan selalu berkualitas."

"Lho, katanya tadi mamamu yang memilih!"

"K-kan aku juga bantu!"

.

.

.

 _Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

 _Sweater_ biru muda itu pas di tubuhnya, meskipun dua tahun sudah berlalu.

.

.

.

Hujan turun sampai malam. Meskipun begitu, Rio tidak merasa kedinginan.

Ia terlelap di atas sofa, dengan televisi masih menyala, gelas kopi dan mangkuk ramen tergeletak di atas meja, serta _sweater_ biru muda menempel di tubuhnya.


	2. day 2

ansatsu kyoushitsu © yuusei matsui, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

 _ **day 2,**_

 _something she would read_

.

.

.

Perpustakaan di blok sebelah adalah salah satu tempat favorit Rio sejak ia tiba di London. Koleksi bukunya cukup lengkap, tempatnya luas nyaman dengan pencahayaan yang sangat pas di mata—tidak terlalu terang, tidak pula terlalu gelap—ditambah dengan pustakawan-pustakawan yang ramah dan selalu bersedia membantu. Salah satu dari pustakawan-pustakawan baik hati itu adalah seorang pemuda rupawan yang tampaknya hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Rio, sangat ramah dan bertugas di perpustakaan setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis. Terkadang, keberadaan pemuda itulah yang mendorong Rio untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan (kata kunci: terkadang, bukan selalu!) dan pada saat-saat itulah Rio biasanya menghujani Yuzuki dengan beberapa pesan singkat, seperti yang terjadi minggu lalu:

 **RIO:** _Yuzuki, Yuzuki! Dia ada di sini!_

 **RIO:** _Si tampan yang harusnya muncul di televisi sebagai artis, bukannya terkubur bersama buku-buku di perpustakaan!_

 **RIO:** _Duh, senyumnya tetap menawan seperti biasa~_

 **RIO:** _Rasanya aku ingin mengajaknya foto bersama lagi, deh …_

 **Fuwa Y. :** _Rio-chan_

 **Fuwa Y. :** _Kau masih ingat ada yang namanya perbedaan zona waktu, kan_

 **Fuwa Y. :** _Aku ngantuk_

 **Fuwa Y. :** _Nanti ku-_ chat _lagi, ya_

 **Fuwa Y. :** _Oh dan kalau kau berfoto dengan dia lagi, tidak ada maaf bagimu_

Untuk sore ini, alasan Rio mengunjungi perpustakaan bukan untuk melihat sang pustakawan rupawan. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus diselesaikannya dan buku-buku referensinya hanya tersedia di perpustakaan ini. Mengingat waktu penyerahan tugas yang tidak main-main—esok hari pukul sembilan pagi—membuat Rio memasuki perpustakaan dengan wajah masam, bahkan senyum sambutan dari pustakawan kesayangannya yang tengah berjaga di meja peminjaman pun tak mempan untuk sekedar menerbitkan senyum di wajahnya. Ketika sudah melewati meja peminjaman, barulah Rio menyesal karena sudah masuk ke perpustakaan dengan wajah masam, seharusnya ia tersenyum barang sekilas.

Dengan malas Rio melarikan ujung-ujung jarinya pada deretan buku teks tebal, matanya sibuk mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Diambilnya satu persatu buku dari rak setelah memastikan bahwa buku-buku tersebut memang buku yang dapat membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Ia begitu serius dalam pencariannya sehingga tanpa disadari, Rio sudah menjelajahi hampir setengah dari rak-rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini. Tampaknya ia terlalu kesal untuk bisa merasakan pegal atau lelah.

Langkah kakinya sampai pada bagian perpustakaan yang jarang ia kunjungi—bagian komik. Rio tersenyum geli—komik selalu mengingatkannya pada Yuzuki. Ingin sekali ia menggoda Yuzuki dengan mengatakan bahwa ia berfoto lagi dengan sang pustakawan tampan, namun Yuzuki sekarang pasti sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya, memimpikan cowok-cowok dua dimensi idamannya. Lebih baik tidak diganggu.

Meskipun komik sama sekali tidak relevan dengan tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya besok, Rio tetap menjelajahi rak tersebut, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada komik yang menarik perhatiannya. Komik yang ada di rak ini terdiri dari komik yang berasal dari berbagai macam negara. Rio melihat beberapa judul manhwa yang pernah dibaca salah satu teman sekelasnya, ada juga koleksi komik pahlawan super yang mirip seperti koleksi Karma.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat sebuah judul yang tak asing. _Detektif Iblis Neuron._ Rio ingat, Yuzuki suka sekali komik ini. Ditariknya komik itu dari rak, kemudian ia periksa isinya. Sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

Rio tersenyum simpul, kemudian menaruh komik tersebut di atas tumpukan buku referensi yang tengah dibawanya.

.

.

.

" _Not a good day, eh?"_ Pustakawan favorit Rio bertanya dengan senyuman, sambil mencatat apa saja buku yang dipinjam Rio kali ini. Rio meringis, ternyata pemuda ini bisa tahu.

" _Sort of,"_ jawabnya sambil meringis, membuat sang pustakawan tersenyum maklum. Ia meneruskan pekerjaannya mencatat buku pinjaman Rio. Ketika sampai di komik Detektif Iblis Neuron, sang pustakawan mengerutkan dahinya.

" _You're going to borrow this?"_ tanyanya. _"That's rare. I never see you reading a comic before."_

Mendengar komentar barusan, Rio tersenyum geli.

" _Suddenly felt the urge to read that, you know …."_ Senyum Rio bertambah lebar. _"That's my old friend's favorite. Reading this would remind me so much of her."_


	3. day 3

ansatsu kyoushitsu © yuusei matsui, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

.

.

.

 _ **day 3**_

 _something she would do with her friends._

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Rio menjejakkan kaki di Bandara Narita? Mungkin sekitar satu, atau satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia menarik napas, membiarkan paru-parunya terisi oleh udara yang tercampur dengan wangi parfum dari perempuan Kaukasia yang duduk di sampingnya, aroma kopi yang dibawa oleh anak muda di belakangnya, dan pewangi lantai yang wanginya samar-samar. Paduan aroma yang cukup membingungkan, kalau boleh jujur, namun Rio menyukai sensasinya. Meskipun parfum, pewangi lantai, dan kopi bisa ia temukan di berbagai tempat, kenyataan bahwa udara yang melingkupi dirinya sekarang adalah udara Jepang merupakan sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Bahagia telah pulang, kembali dalam lingkungan familiar yang menjadi bagian dari sebagian besar waktu kehidupannya.

Rio melirik jam tangannya. Pesawatnya datang tepat waktu, namun orang yang akan menjemputnya berkata bahwa ia akan terlambat. Tidak apa-apa, toh Rio tidak keberatan duduk di sofa dan menunggu, sambil mengamati orang-orang yang hilir mudik atau membaca buku yang dibawanya dari London. Perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak tertarik dengan buku yang Rio baca—mungkin karena buku tersebut berbahasa Inggris dan merupakan sastra lama yang bahasanya cukup sulit—sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyapa Rio. Rio menjawab sapaan tersebut dengan riang, menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah orang Jepang asli yang kebetulan sedang studi di luar negeri. Pembicaraan tersebut berlanjut dengan topik yang bermacam-macam—perempuan tersebut ternyata berasal dari Amerika dan mengajar bahasa Inggris di sebuah lembaga kursus, dan hari ini ia akan menjemput kakaknya yang datang untuk menengok. Ia menceritakan pengalamannya yang menarik selama tinggal di Jepang, dan ia juga bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di Amerika. Rio mengikuti pembicaraan ini dengan antusias, berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa bepergian ke Amerika juga.

Tanpa terasa, lima belas menit berlalu begitu saja hanya dengan mengobrol. Perempuan tersebut mengecek jam, lalu memutuskan untuk berpamitan karena kakaknya sudah datang. Rio menjabat tangannya dan berjanji suatu saat ia akan mengunjungi lembaga kursus tempatnya mengajar atau rumahnya di Amerika. Hari ini pun, ia dapat teman baru lagi.

Tidak lama setelah perempuan tersebut berlalu, Rio merasakan sebuah jari mencolek pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, dan matanya seketika berbinar melihat sang pemilik jari.

"Kirara-chan~! Aaa, lama tak jumpa, aku kangen!"

Kirara hanya tersenyum tipis begitu Rio melompat dari sofanya hanya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Kirara-chan, rambutmu makin cantik, lho!" komentar Rio sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kirara, tampak bingung harus merespon pujian Rio barusan dengan apa. "Tapi biasanya, kalau sudah lama tidak berjumpa, tanya kabar diri dulu, bukan kabar rambut."

Rio tertawa. Meskipun Kirara mengatakannya dengan intonasi datar, Rio bisa menebak kalau kalimat Kirara barusan itu setengah bercanda. "Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kabar, Kirara-chan!"

"Kalau tidak baik, tentu saja aku tidak akan datang untuk menjemputmu di sini," jawab Kirara, membuat Rio tertawa. "Kau sendiri terlihat baik, ya. Tampaknya lebih bersinar."

"Sayangnya aku bukan lampu senter, Kirara-chan," ujar Rio jahil. "Jadi, mau sampai kapan kita membuang waktu di sini? Ayo kita pergi!"

"Sabar, sabar, pesta reuninya tidak akan ke mana-mana. Sini, aku bantu bawa kopernya." Tangan Kirara meraih gagang koper Rio, kemudian dengan satu isyarat lirikan mata, Kirara mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Rio berjalan menyebelahinya, dengan langkah-langkah yang ceria, setengah melompat-lompat.

"Kau yakin tidak akan pulang ke rumah dulu, Rio?" tanya Kirara begitu mereka melewati pintu keluar. "Betulan mau langsung ke tempat reuni?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku sudah bicara dengan orangtuaku, dan mereka mengizinkanku untuk datang ke pestanya sebelum pulang ke rumah." Rio menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Hei, hei, siapa saja yang datang ke reuni ini? Kirara-chan mengurus RSVP, kan, pasti tahu!"

"Semuanya bilang akan datang, tapi Nagisa menyusul, ia masih ada jadwal mengajar tambahan," jelas Kirara. "Ah, tapi Karma masih meragukan. Dia bilang sih akan datang, tapi tergantung bosnya, ya doakan saja ia bisa sukses pura-pura sakit perut sehingga bosnya bisa mengizinkan ia pergi. Isogai datang paling pagi, membantu dekorasi dan makanan … oh, dan kau harus coba resep baru ramennya Muramatsu."

"Wah! Enak?"

"Enak sekali, dijamin di London tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Ah, aku jadi lapar …" gumam Rio sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu, lalu? Ceritakan yang lainnya lagi, Kirara-chan!"

.

.

.

 _ **Reuni 3-E Kunugigaoka Academy**_

 _Saturday, 15 August 20xx – at our beloved classroom_

 _Dress Code: Be Yourself!_

 _RSVP Hazama Kirara 090-0001-xxxx / thedarkempress -at- yahud. co. jp_


	4. day 4

ansatsu kyoushitsu © yuusei matsui. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

 _day 4_

 _something she would say to her beloved_

.

.

.

Sebuah paket berisi buku diantarkan oleh petugas pos pagi ini. Rio menerimanya dengan bingung, tidak ingat kapan ia pernah memesan buku—ia nyaris tak pernah membeli buku secara _online_ atau meminta toko buku mengantarkan buku ke alamatnya. Begitu melihat nama dan alamat pengirim yang tertera di bagian belakang paket yang ia terima, Rio langsung mengerti.

Yukiko mengabarkan sesuatu di chat group kelasnya minggu lalu. Ia bilang, ia baru saja menerbitkan buku, dan ia berniat untuk memberikan beberapa sampel bukunya. Dari hasil diskusi panjang yang nyaris berujung pada perdebatan, akhirnya Yukiko memutuskan untuk memberikan bukunya untuk beberapa orang yang masih tinggal di Jepang, dan satu buku khusus untuk Rio karena hanya dirinya yang tinggal di luar negeri. Percakapan itu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tumpukan tugas dan percakapan di chat group yang tidak relevan dengan soal buku Yukiko (misalnya tentang kuah ramen baru eksperimen Muramatsu, atau Kirara yang iseng mengirimkan mantra-mantra aneh, atau gosip-gosip terkini soal dunia hiburan Jepang) telah mengalihkan perhatian Rio, membuatnya lupa akan kiriman sebuah buku yang khusus diberikan untuknya.

Kebetulan hari ini hari libur. Memang ada tugas kuliah, tapi Rio selalu beranggapan bahwa tugas-tugas seperti itu lebih enak dikerjakan di malam hari. Maka ia berguling di atas sofa, menyobek sampul warna-warni cantik yang membungkus paketnya, dan mulai membaca buku Yukiko dalam sekali duduk.

Buku yang Yukiko tulis bercerita tentang cinta yang sederhana. Berfokus pada bagaimana seorang gadis biasa menyampaikan cinta pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Seperti biasa, tulisan Yukiko selalu bagus. Ada perasaan tulus yang Rio rasakan setiap kali membaca tulisannya. Rio membuka halaman terakhir dengan perasaan hangat di hati; perasaan tulus Yukiko saat menulis ini sudah tersampaikan padanya dengan baik.

Rio tahu, sejak dulu Yukiko memang pandai di dunia tulis-menulis. Dengar-dengar, ia juga kerap mengirim surat-surat romantis pada pacarnya dengan tulisan yang benar-benar bagus dan tulus—bayangkan betapa bahagianya sang lelaki beruntung itu, bisa setiap waktu menerima ucapan-ucapan manis yang dapat membuatnya merasa dicintai dan disayangi. Rio selalu bermimpi suatu hari ia bisa memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Yukiko. Kemampuan yang dapat membuatnya merangkai kata dengan indah, lalu menyampaikan perasaannya dengan seutuhnya.

Rasanya akan sangat indah kalau suatu hari, Rio bisa menyampaikan cinta pada orang-orang di sekitarnya melalui kata-kata yang cantik, dan membuat orang lain menerima perasaan Rio dengan seutuhnya, bukan?

Rio mengeluh pelan, membiarkan desah napas kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Buku Yukiko ditaruhnya di atas dada. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah langit-langit. Memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana, tapi itu adalah tempat favorit Rio untuk dipandangi kalau pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Ia menarik napas lagi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Mengingat mimpi-mimpi seperti ini, sejujurnya, membuat Rio merasa sedikit terbebani.

Ia masih ingin menjadi seperti Yukiko.

.

.

.

" _Tapi Nakamura-san, kau bukan Kanzaki-san."_

Rio mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Nagisa barusan. Meskipun sibuk dan terpisah jarak, Rio masih sering menghubungi Nagisa untuk membicarakan berbagai hal, mulai dari hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti soal pakaian-pakaian yang Rio ingin Nagisa memakainya (contoh: gaun pesta dengan renda merah muda yang Rio lihat di butik kemarin sore) sampai hal-hal yang bersifat lebih serius seperti ini. Nagisa selalu tahu kalau Rio sangat menghargai perasaan seorang individu, termasuk dirinya, dan selalu ingin untuk bisa menyampaikan hal tersebut dengan sepenuhnya. Nagisa selalu tahu kalau Rio ingin menjadi seperti Yukiko. Hanya saja, baru kali ini Nagisa mengingatkannya bahwa Rio bukan Yukiko.

"… Maksudmu, Nagisa?" Rio membetulkan posisi ponsel di telinganya sambil bertanya.

" _Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini, setelah aku mengajar dan bertemu dengan banyak orang. Nakamura-san, kau bukan Yukiko-san, kau pasti punya caramu sendiri untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu, meski bukan dengan kata-kata cantik."_ Tanpa bertemu pun, Rio tahu bahwa Nagisa sedang tersenyum ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan. _"Nakamura-san selalu jujur terhadap perasaanmu sendiri, maka aku selalu yakin bahwa Nakamura-san pasti bisa menemukan cara bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanmu seutuhnya, dengan caramu sendiri. Aku yakin, apapun caranya, itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat istimewa."_

.

.

.

Rio menggenggam ponselnya erat. Menurut perhitungannya, sekarang sudah tanggal 24 Agustus di Jepang. Layar ponselnya menampilkan satu nomor telepon yang sangat ingin ia hubungi, namun tampaknya ia masih harus menyusun kata-kata untuk ia sampaikan nantinya. Ia berguling-guling gelisah untuk sejenak.

Nakamura-san selalu jujur pada diri sendiri….

Rio menarik napas. Nagisa benar, yang ia lakukan hanya jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah berkata apa adanya.

Meskipun kecantikan kata-kata Yukiko tak bisa ia miliki, ia masih punya kejujuran yang istimewa.

Ia sudah memutuskan.

" … Halo, Rio-chan? Tumben sekali kau menelepon jam segini."

"Halo, Mama!" ujar Rio riang, penuh dengan kegembiraan. "Mama, terima kasih sudah melahirkan aku. Aku sayang sekali pada Mama!"


	5. day 5

**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © yuusei matsui. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

 _day 5,_

 _something she would do when she's lonely._

.

.

.

Ada hari-hari yang dihabiskan Rio dengan sendirian. Biasanya, hari-hari tersebut adalah hari-hari liburan yang tidak diisi dengan mengerjakan tugas atau melakukan kegiatan keorganisasian lainnya, atau hari-hari penuh hujan dimana orang-orang lebih senang untuk berdiam diri di rumah dibanding pergi ke luar. Hari ini masuk ke dalam kategori pertama. Tidak ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan atau pertemuan yang harus ia datangi, sehingga Rio bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur seharian atau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi London, mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik yang belum pernah atau jarang dikunjunginya. Hanya saja, untuk hari ini sepertinya Rio tidak terlalu ingin untuk keluar dari flatnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Daya gravitasi kasurnya lebih besar.

Seandainya _landlady flat_ ini mengizinkan penyewa _flat_ -nya untuk memelihara binatang, sudah sejak dulu Rio mengadopsi kucing dari _shelter_ hewan terlantar yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari _flat-_ nya. Ia kangen Arthur, kucingnya di rumah yang katanya jadi makin sering ngambek sejak Rio pergi kuliah ke Inggris. Bisa saja Rio memelihara binatang yang lebih aman dan lebih mungkin diselundupkan, seperti ikan, namun ikan tidak bisa dipeluk-peluk seperti kucing atau anjing. Sesungguhnya pelukan hangat adalah salah satu cara favorit Rio dalam menghilangkan kesepian.

Ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipeluk selain boneka beruang besar pemberian teman sekelasnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, Rio akan mulai berpikir untuk mencari bagaimana cara lain untuk menghilangkan kesepian. Meskipun biasanya ia tidak pernah keberatan untuk sendirian di flat—hei, ia punya koneksi internet yang bagus, ia punya Netflix, buku-buku yang ia bawa dari Jepang atau yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, boneka beruangnya, dan stok cokelat panas instan yang enak. Hanya saja terkadang memang hal-hal itu tidak cukup. Ia butuh bicara. Ia butuh keberadaan orang lain yang dapat membawa kehangatan dalam waktu-waktu kesepiannya.

Dalam keheningan flat-nya, langit-langit yang kemarin baru dibersihkan terasa sangat melankolis. Pada bidang putih itu Rio dapat melihat bayangan-bayangan wajah orang-orang yang biasanya ada di sekitarnya, disadari atau tidak. Rio melihat wajah teduh ibunya, yang selalu setia membuatkan sarapan pagi, atau ayahnya, yang tidak sering bicara tapi nasihat-nasihatnya mendapat tempat khusus di hati Rio. Rio melihat Arthur, yang selalu melompat ke pelukannya setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah, meskipun menurut ibunya sekarang Arthur sudah tidak seenergik dulu. Rio melihat wajah teman-temannya; Kirara yang menjemputnya di bandara, Karma yang menjejalkan _sweater_ (lagi) ke kopernya, atau Nagisa yang datang terlambat sewaktu reuni kemarin, wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti seorang guru sekarang. Baru ketika mereka berada jauh, ribuan kilometer dari tempatnya berada sekarang, Rio merasakan betapa berartinya orang-orang itu bagi dirinya. Sekarang, Rio merasakan bahwa ia merindukan telur dadar atau sukiyaki buatan ibunya, padahal dulu ia sering sekali lebih memilih untuk makan malam di restoran _fast food_ dibanding di rumah. Mau makan di restoran Jepang terbaik di London pun, tidak aka nada yang rasanya serupa dengan buatan sang ibu.

Atau tentang teman-temannya, dulu Rio mungkin tidak pernah begitu mementingkan fakta bahwa ia tidak akan selamanya bisa menjahili, bercanda, dan bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Hal tersebut hanya sedikit-sedikit terlintas di benaknya, namun semua itu selalu menghilang sebelum sempat mengganggu. Baru sekarang setelah segalanya berubah, Rio menemukan dirinya merindukan masa-masa tersebut dan ingin kembali ke sana—terlebih lagi ketika ia sedang sendirian dan kesepian seperti ini.

Hanya saja, kau tidak bisa hidup dalam masa lalu, kan?

Rio sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran mengganggu yang muncul di benaknya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Tanpa melihat, tangannya meraba-raba bagian atas kasur—tempat ia biasa meletakkan ponselnya—dan begitu akhirnya ia melihat notifikasi yang muncul, matanya tiba-tiba membulat dalam kebahagiaan.

 **Akabane Karma** Oi

 **Akabane Karma** Lagi sibuk?

 **Akabane Karma** Nggak bisa tidur, kepikiran beberapa hal di kantor

 **Akabane Karma** _Mind to talk for a while?_

Senyum sumringah muncul di wajah Rio dalam sekejap. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Rio untuk membalas.

 **RIO** _Nakamura Rio at your service, President_


	6. day 6

**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

 _day 6_

 _something she would do seven years later_

.

.

.

 _Future Plan._

Tampaknya kedua kata tersebut adalah kata yang kelewat familiar bagi Rio. Ia sudah sering sekali membuat agenda yang berisikan rencana masa depannya, baik jangka panjang maupun jangka pendek, sejak duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Pada saat itu, ia hanya menuliskan gambaran-gambaran umum mengenai bagaimana cara untuk menggapai mimpinya. _Aku ingin masuk ke SMA XX. Setelah dari SMA XX aku akan masuk ke universitas dan mengambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Setelah itu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan di kedutaan, mengambil program Master, dan menjadi diplomat._

Ketika Rio menjadi mahasiswi, rencana masa depan yang dituliskannya jauh lebih terperinci dibandingkan ketika ia masih sekolah dulu. _Aku harus meningkatkan IPK dengan cara belajar lebih rajin. Tahun depan, aku akan bergabung dengan klub penelitian ilmiah dan memasukkan hasil penelitian ke berbagai konferensi. Aku juga akan bergabung dengan klub marching band dan ikut kompetisi internasional. Aku akan lebih sering membersihkan kamar. Aku akan mulai mengatur asupan karbohidrat mulai besok. Aku akan bergabung dengan komunitas pengembangan karir, kemudian mencari beasiswa untuk program Master di luar negeri. Oh iya, mungkin juga aku harus cari pacar._

Saat ini, ketika sebagian besar dari agenda masa depannya sudah terlaksana dan dicoret dari daftar (kecuali untuk soal mengurangi karbohidrat dan mencari pacar) tiba-tiba Rio dihadapkan dengan kewajiban untuk menyusun future plan lagi. Profesornya adalah orang yang sangat berjiwa muda dan bersemangat, beliau paham bahwa future plan bukanlah barang baru bagi mahasiswanya namun ia tetap meminta mereka untuk membuat future plan—itu akan selalu membantu untuk pengambilan keputusan kalian ke depannya, begitu ungkap sang profesor. Lagipula, mereka butuh future plan yang baru, karena hidup selalu berubah dan untuk saat ini sudah banyak hal dari future plan mereka yang sudah terpenuhi.

"Buat dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar, cukup panjang, dan panjang, namun untuk kali ini agar kalian semua tidak bingung, biar saya yang menentukan," ungkap sang profesor waktu itu. "Pikirkan ingin jadi apa kalian tujuh tahun lagi. Kalian ingin jadi apa, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, dan bagaimana cara kalian untuk mencapai visi kalian saat tujuh tahun lagi."

Dan Rio kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Give me suggestions."

Gakushuu memutar mata. "Menikah. Punya anak. Kursus buat roti."

"Yang lain."

"Mana kutahu, yang punya hidup kan kamu."

Rio menghela napas. Meskipun mulut Gakushuu pedas tapi seringkali ia berkata jujur. Tiba-tiba muncul rasa bersalah karena ia sudah menahan rekan sekelompok penelitiannya itu untuk keluar dari ruangan (padahal sepuluh menit lagi Gakushu harus mempresentasikan karya ilmiahnya di hadapan seorang profesor) hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tentang future plan.

"Kau benar," gumam Rio. "Sori sudah mengganggu."

Gakushuu terdiam, kemudian memandang Rio dengan serius.

"Kalau kau mau ngobrol, nanti malam saja," tawar Gakushuu. "Gyoza Bar?"

Mata Rio berbinar. "Aww, tidak biasanya Asano-kun berlaku baik terhadapku."

Gakushuu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil membuang muka. "Anggap saja balas budi karena kau sudah banyak membantu sejak aku tiba di sini. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak balas budi sekarang, aku tak tahu bisa balas budi kapan lagi."

"Benar juga. Asano-kun hanya di sini sampai musim panas, ya." Rio mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Gyoza Bar jam sembilan, ya!"

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun lagi, kau mau jadi apa?

.

.

.

"Berarti usiamu saat itu 29 tahun, kan." Gakushuu meletakkan sumpitnya setelah menelan gyoza terakhir. "Biasanya orang-orang di usia segitu tengah memantapkan karir."

Rio mengangguk. Gyoza masih tersisa dua di piringnya karena rasanya begitu enak dan ia tak ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. "Asano-kun sendiri umur 29 mau jadi apa?"

"Aku?" Gakushuu menaikkan alisnya. "Aku akan jadi ketua di lembaga penelitian terbesar di Jepang."

"Akan."

" _Akan."_

Rio mengulum senyum. "Lalu yang lainnya? Cari jodoh, mungkin?"

"Kalau dapat, aku akan menikah. Kalau tidak, ya sudah."

"Masa sih tidak ada yang mau sama tuan muda Asano Gakushuu," ledek Rio.

"Pertanyaannya kan apakah aku mau atau tidak." Gakushuu membalikkan ledekan Rio. "Kau sendiri, ayo pikirkan. Yang punya tugas kan kau."

"Mmm … aku sesungguhnya ingin jadi ibu," ungkap Rio.

"Ya sudah. Tuliskan saja."

"Tapi masih ingin jadi diplomat juga, lho. Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa mengejar keduanya?" Rio mengembuskan napas panjang. "Dunia ini tidak selamanya bekerja sesuai dengan keinginan kita, kan?"

"Kalau kau memang bermimpi seperti itu, kenapa tidak?" Gakushuu balik bertanya. "Toh kau masih punya tujuh tahun untuk belajar, bagaimana caranya jadi ibu sekaligus mendedikasikan dirimu pada pekerjaan."

"… Mmm. Aku suka nasihatmu."

"Dan tujuh tahun untuk cari suami."

Rio menendang pelan kaki Gakushuu di bawah meja.

.

.

.

 _Kalau kamu, tujuh tahun lagi mau jadi apa?_


	7. day 7

_**ansatsu kyoushitsu**_ © yuusei matsui, no copyright law infringement intended, no profit gained.

.

.

.

 _day 7_

 _Something she would do as a gratitude._

.

.

.

Saat menunggu _boarding_ pesawat, Gakushuu membuka buku yang diberikan Rio padanya sebagai kenang-kenangan, dan menemukan sebuah kartu pos bergambar kumis dengan surat singkat tertera di baliknya.

 _Untuk Asano Gaku-chan,_

 _Kau hanya tinggal sebentar di London, tapi dalam waktu yang sebentar itu kita mengisinya dengan memori-memori yang menyenangkan! Rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan rekan satu almamater setelah sekian lama. Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk berdiskusi denganku, rasanya sangat terhormat bisa bertukar pikiran dengan orang yang begitu cerdas. Semoga penelitianmu tentang iklim pendidikan di berbagai negara bisa bermanfaat! Jangan lupa untuk bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, saat itu akan jadi giliranmu mentraktir Asano Gaku-chan gyoza~_

 _Oh iya, aku bingung beli kartu pos seperti apa yang cocok untukmu, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat ini dan rasanya langsung cocok!_

 _Salam,_

 _Nakamura Rio._

Asano menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor, Karma menengok kotak suratnya dan menemukan sebuah paket berukuran cukup besar di sana. Ketika dibuka, isinya adalah sebuah syal bersulamkan gambar ular, disertai dengan beberapa buah _voucher_ toko buku impor dan kartu pos bergambar kaus kaki.

 _Karma, di Jepang sudah mulai dingin, kan? Anggap saja syal ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang lebih cepat karena aku nggak tahu menjelang Natal nanti sempat kirim-kirim barang atau tidak. Kata penjualnya, syal ini enak dipakai dan bisa menghangatkanmu dan hatimu yang masih kosong. HAHA. Cepat cari pacar sana biar tidak ganggu aku terus._

 _Bercanda. Pertemanan kita tidak akan berakhir hanya karena ini, kan? Tidak usah_ tsundere.

Voucher _yang kusertakan bersama paket ini untuk Nagisa. Kuselipkan di paketmu karena aku hemat, bukan pelit. Berikan semuanya pada Nagisa, ya. Aku yakin ia pasti senang, kudengar dia sedang butuh buku referensi metode pengajaran berdasarkan penelitian di negara Barat. Bilang padanya ini hadiah pertemanan sekaligus rasa terima kasih!_

 _Oh iya, kartu posnya kugambar sendiri, lho. Kugambar kaus kaki karena aku ingat kaus kaki gambar hati yang kaupakai waktu kelas Olahraga di SMP dulu._

 _Selamat musim dingin!_

 _RIO._

"Awas saja nanti kalau pulang." Karma merutuk sambil melempar kartu pos itu ke dalam laci meja kerja.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari reuni kelas 3-E, Rio meninggalkan sebuah buku di mobilnya. Buku itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna pink dengan aksen mengilap, diikat pita dan diselipkan sebuah surat.

 _Kirara-chan, terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku hari ini!_

 _Aku beli buku ini di London, mudah-mudahan kau menyukainya._

 _Semoga perpustakaanmu selalu sukses, kutunggu novel-novelmu yang selanjutnya! ^^_

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _RIO._

.

.

.

" _Yuzuki-chan~"_

"… Kalau kamu menelponku di tengah malam hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting, akan kubunuh kau."

Yuzuki mengancam dengan nada mengantuk yang begitu menggemaskan. Rio tertawa.

" _Tentu tidak, Yuzuki! Aku menelpon karena aku punya seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu!"_

"Bicara—hoahhhhmmm—denganku?" Yuzuki menguap lebar. "Siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik sebelum tiba-tiba Yuzuki mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak familiar lewat _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Hello, is this _Yuzuki? Ini Yuzuki_?"

Ia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang terbata-bata, membuat mata mengantuk Yuzuki tiba-tiba membelalak.

" _I'm the librarian of a public library Rio frequented …"_ Oke, oke, kalau hanya segini, Yuzuki bisa mengerti. _"I'm calling right now to thank you for all the manga recommendation you gave through Rio."_

" _Ma-manga recommendation_?" Yuzuki menaikkan alisnya.

"Yep!" Suara maskulin itu terdengar ceria. _"And she thanks you as well!"_

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

Pertanyaan itu selalu diulang-ulang ibunya setiap kali Rio menelepon. Rio tak pernah bosan mendengarnya, ia juga tidak pernah bosan memberikan jawaban yang nyaris selalu sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu."

" _Kau yakin?"_ Satu pertanyaan saja tak cukup. _"Tidak ada masalah yang berarti, kan?"_

"Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, Bu, dan aku berjanji akan terus baik-baik saja."

Terdengar suara tarikan napas dalam dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

" _Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri."_

"Eheheheh, tidak, kok, tenang saja!" seru Rio ceria. "Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk terus melakukan yang terbaik. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dan terus berjuang. Bukankah itu hal yang kujanjikan sebagai wujud terima kasihku pada Ibu, Ayah, guru-guruku, teman-temanku, dan semua orang yang pernah mendukungku sampai saat ini?"

"… _Rio ..."_

"Jadi, Ibu tenang saja." Rio tersenyum lebar, meskipun sang ibu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku akan terus berusaha."

.

.

.

 _It's not happy people who are thankful,_

 _But thankful people who are happy._

.

.

 **.**

 **End**

a/n: halo, mohon maaf saya telat 2 bulan untuk event sendiri karena … banyak hal. okelah mari tidak membahas excuse macam-macam karena kenyataannya ini terlambat dua bulan. hiks. mohon maaf banget ya semua. Mohon maaf juga buat rio yang hadiahnya begitu terlambat ;u; still love you my girl.

anyway, saya lagi on progress ngereview entri yang masuk di ms word (iya) mohon ditunggu aja ya feedbacknya ;u;

terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah meramaikan event ini!


End file.
